Speechless, Breathless
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: No matter what life had in store for him now, Sue and his son would always make it better. ReedSue oneshot.


He couldn't count how many times he had been in a hospital corridor, but he could probably count the amount of times he had stood still in one of them. When it's quiet, he notices how loud and noisy it is, filled with the bustling, everyday sounds that he just assumed to be part of everyday life; the sort of sounds he never really thought about, but he knew he'd know straight away if he ever missed them.

Doctors were rushing backwards and forwards. Interns, residents, anyone who was needed anywhere; gathering files, prepping for surgeries. He was glad that he was set apart from the rest of them. He was a scientist, not a medical doctor. Whilst they were more at home with scalpels and surgeries, he was content with him microscope and his lab. At one time, he had felt more at home in his lab than he did anywhere else, but that had all changed in the last five years.

Families were on their way to get coffee. Had he been paying any attention to what was going on behind his turned back, he probably would have noticed that he would have been there to see the same people on the before and after trip to the coffee machine. He had formed his own attachment to that coffee machine since yesterday morning. More families were visiting relatives, some holding helium balloons with the ribbons on, and bright coloured weights, others holding flowers.

Yet, as preoccupied as he usually was with what was going on around him, he only had eyes for one person at the moment.

_I'm good for inspiration, aren't I?  
You will find._

Reed pressed his hand next to his forehead, beside the skin which had already been flattened by the weight of his adoration pressing it against the glass. He looked through the thin criss-cross pattern on the glass, thankful that the blinds on the other side of the window had been pulled to the top, so that his view wasn't obstructed by the panels on it. The glass was all that separated him from the tiny form that lay sleeping before him.

_Well, close the door and I'll go anywhere_

For over an hour now, he had been there. Just standing. Just watching. He knew that it had been a long time, because his legs were starting to feel how they did when he was stuck in his lab for hours on end sometimes; like he just needed to stretch them out, shake them a bit, to get the feeling back in them. He didn't though. He couldn't even think about moving from that spot.

Standing there, watching over the fragile body, felt so right, so real, that even if it was wrong, he would have done it. As strong as his need to be the hero was since they had received their powers, someone could have called him there and then, and he wouldn't even have moved to see what the call was for. He almost laughed at how his instinct had appeared so quickly. Already, he knew that he would have died, just for the happiness of this child before him.

_You can take me from this bed onto so much more_

"Hey."

_Care for you, I will_

Nothing so far had pulled his eyes away from the baby, but the tiny voice he knew so well succeeded where other sounds had failed. He looked up, removing his forehead from the cool glass, and turned to see Sue approaching him.

_Can I have a picture of you tonight?_

"Hey." He smiled back to her, the grin that plastered his face still residing from when it had been put there the previous morning.

_Keep it with me always in my mind_

Sue came to stand at his side, and as he removed his hand from the glass as well, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders several times, closing the gap between them that was filled by air. She joined him in watching the baby, as he slept peacefully, unaware that the two adults on the other side of the glass were watching him with matching adoration in their eyes.

_Touch me, cause I can't move_

Reed turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes landing immediately on his target, Sue. Her and the baby on the other side of the glass being the only two people he wanted to look at for the rest of his life. "You should be resting still, Sue." He pointed out to her.

Sue still had fatigue written all over her body. She was exhausted from the delivery, which, being her first, had been long and hard work for her. It was the hardest thing she had ever needed to do, no complex rescues ever comparing to the focus and drive she'd needed to deliver their son. Still, she had never stopped smiling since afterwards. Not for a single second.

_I can barely breathe_

She simply nodded. "I know." She agreed, never taking her eyes off the baby. She knew that Reed was worried about her, and she knew all to well that she was supposed to be in the room down the hall, in her bed, resting, recuperating, and everything else that her body needed. "I just had to see him." She sighed lightly, smiling at the baby who slept so soundly, regardless of the other crying babies around him.

_Speechless_

Reed turned from the baby so that he could see Sue's face fully. She was glowing with motherhood, more so now than she had done during her pregnancy, and an air of happiness radiated from her rosy red cheeks. Although she was tired, and there was a small dark presence underneath her bottom eyelids, her eyes were sparkling with was an uncontrollable desire to freeze time and remain exactly where she was. Her golden hair, once pulled into a pony-tail, was now falling loosely at the front, the shorter layers framing her face in a halo of sorts, which shimmered under the corridor lights.

_Breathless_

"That was your excuse half an hour ago." Reed smirked at her, having only watched her pad away from his side to get some rest so soon ago.

_I can't tell you if I'm here or not_

She smiled up at him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she turned once again to look at the baby that their love had created. No wonder he was so beautiful. "I just can't stand to be away from him." She admitted, pure adoration streaming from her eyes towards her baby. She looked up at him, noticing the same look of love in his eyes. "From the look of things, neither can you."

_Running both legs tied together_

Caught out, he laughed, bringing her closer, and complimenting her lips with a soft kiss which she happily accepted. "He's so beautiful." Reed said, for the thousandth time in only a day, as he paid close attention to the closed eyelids, and the small, chubby cheeks, and the tiny shaped nose that made up his son's face. He brought Sue close to him again, glad to have her in his arms. "I almost can't believe we've made it this far."

_Arms in the air_

"Me neither." She agreed.

_Care for you I will_

They had overcome so many obstacles to be standing there that day, looking at their child, and knowing that there was nothing but good times ahead of them. Their road to happiness hadn't been an easy one, yet no matter what life threw at them, they always loved each other, right from the start. No matter what dangers their lives were jeopardised with, they came out of it together, always knowing that they were more worried about each other than any one else. A simple scratch on Sue's cheek would have Reed more worried than a burning building on the verge of collapsing.

Aside from that, Sue had suffered two miscarriages before she was able to look upon her living child for the first time. It had been a hard time for both her and Reed, where stresses of the cosmic storm that currently allowed the Fantastic Four to live considerably healthily became lethal to the child that she was carrying. The first time it had happened, she had collapsed in the street, with only Alicia with her, and Reed had met them at the hospital. They hadn't even known she was pregnant. The second time had been considerably worse; and even though they took all the precautions that they could, the radiation still killed the child. However, this time they'd been given the chance to be excited for a few months beforehand.

"It's nice to have something this real that we can share." She mused aloud, burying her head into the grove of Reed's shoulder which she knew fit her head perfectly.

He picked up her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, and placing a kiss onto the golden band that he had placed there two years and fifteen days ago. No matter what life had in store for him now, Sue and his son would always make it better.

_Can I have a picture of you tonight?_

_Keep it with me always in my mind_


End file.
